


Mike's Hawaiian Vacation

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Mike Lu & Og
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer vacation time and Mike plans to visit Hawaii, Lu and Og join her as they go to a family friend named Nani who lets them stay over with them. Terrible summary, but better story inside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The CCF Studio was closing down. It was summer break now and the Cartoon Cartoons were now free to do their own thing as they pleased. 

"What are you guys doing for the summer?" Mike asked Dexter and Dee Dee as they had suitcases with them.

"We're visiting our cousin Jade and her family in Texas," Dexter informed them. "Hopefully I can handle it though..."

"Yee-haw!" Dee Dee giggled. "Get along li'l doggies!" She then threw a lasso out, grabbing Dexter and pulling him back. "I got me a little piggy!"

"Dee Dee, cut it out!" Dexter snapped to his now laughing older sister.

Mike rolled her eyes, then kept walking. She had her backpack ready as she had it packed up.

"Hey, Mike," Lu came behind her. "Where are you going?"

"I was thinking of going to Hawaii this summer," Mike shrugged with a smile. "Surf until the sun sets behind the horizion, going to laua's, maybe hula dance... It's just endless island fun for the final state to join our nation!"

"Island?" Lu asked. "You didn't say anything about an island! Clearly they need a princess!"

Mike rolled her eyes. "Hawaii doesn't have any monarchs anymore."

"She's right, you know," Og came in. "After Queen Liliuokalani, there have been no more rulers and Hawaii became its own independent state..."

"Whatever," Lu slightly rolled her eyes. "Can I still go?"

"It would be interesting to spend three months off on this island nation you've told us about, Mike." Og added, interested.

Mike looked to them and shrugged. "Well... Okay... You can come too, but you better not make me look dumb in front of the public."

"You don't need any help from us there." Lu smirked.

Mike glared at her. "Let's get you guys some tickets... You guys know those city clothes I give you on some of our missions? You might wanna wear those, but Lu, you can take your grass skirt, it would be good if you had that for if you become a hula dancer."

"Alright," Lu smiled. "Is someone you know gonna meet us there?"

"Yeah, her name's Nani," Mike smiled. "Her parents and my parents are old friends... Since my parents have to work, Mom and Dad said I could take a solo plane ride to Hawaii and meet her there."

"Your parents are so mysterious..." Og remarked. "All my parents do is chase a wombat and cook..."

"Right, meet you guys at the airport say in one hour?" Mike suggested.

Lu and Og looked at each other and then nodded. 

"Great, see ya then." Mike said as she clutched her backpack and walked off to get to the CN Hotel. 

"Bye, Mike!" Lu and Og waved.

Mike walked into the hotel she lived in during her off time from Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. "Hey, Red Guy..." she greeted the estranged devil who ran the joint.

"Hello~" the Red Guy greeted, laughing. "Enough with the fun, you better keep it down with your riffraff, Michelene..."

"My name is Mike, and you won't have to worry about me a while, I'm going away for the summer." Mike said, sticking her tongue out at him as she went to her room to get ready to go.

After about half an hour, Mike had all her bags together. She made sure she was ready to meet Lu and Og at the airport. After the helicopter episode of their show, Lu had been afraid of heights and flying for a long time, but after the unofficial Christmas special they were given, she had settled down. Mike waved goodbye to the Red Guy and Johnny Bravo as she went to the airport. When she got there, Lu and Og were there in their city clothes and had their bags as Marjorie, Alfred, Wendell, and Lula Belle were there to say goodbye to them.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Lu answered.

"Uh-huh." Og nodded.

"Well, here we go," Mike smiled. "Bye, guys, have a nice summer!"

"Goodbye!" the adults/parents waved the kids off, they then shared hugs and cries together as the three kids were going to be going away for a while. 

"Well, you guys, this is it, no turning back now." Mike said as she stood in front of her two best friends.

Lu and Og nodded to her.

"And we're not gonna freak out over a little turbulence!" Mike glared at Lu.

Lu blinked, then rolled her eyes. "I've matured since then... Come on, let's just go."

"Right, before the plane leaves without us." Og added.

Mike smiled, then went through airport security with her friends. They passed, even if the metal detector kept getting on Lu and Og for their piercings. A guard even asked Og to remove his nose ring. Luckily, they were still able to get on the plane and make it to Hawaii. Mike just wondered what kind of adventures Hawaii would have to offer and hope it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike kept riding with her friends on the plane and it was now skidding down the runway. 

'Ladies and gentlemen, we have now landed in Hawaii, please do not unfasten seat-belts until you are asked to, and we hope you enjoyed your FLIGHT.' 

"Good, we're landing." Mike smiled, waking Og up.

Og hummed, rubbing his eyes. "That wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, a lot better than the New York one." Lu nodded.

"You guys ready?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I look forward to this journey on these Hawaiian islands you have told us about, Mike." Og replied.

"Blah, blah, blah, how soon until we can see this 'awesome island' of yours, Mike?" Lu rolled her eyes slightly.

There was a ding from the plane.

"Now." Mike grinned as she helped Lu and Og get their luggage and she got her own. She strapped on her backpack as the native kids did the same and went with her to the airport and get to baggage claim.

Og looked around as they waited to get their extra bags. "Where's Nani?"

Mike looked around. "Good question... She should've met us here..."

"Maybe she forgot about us?" Lu guessed.

"Well, looks like we're on our own," Mike shrugged. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

"Mike, didn't you say you haven't been here before?" Og asked as he followed the pigtailed girl out of the Hawaiian airport once they had their bags.

"Uhh..." Mike stammered a bit. "Okay, split up. I'll go downtown, Og, you check the beach, Lu, you check the luau." 

"Wait, Mike, what's a luau!?" Lu called out as Mike ran off to go downtown.

"Just look for pretty women with flowers and men dancing with tiki torches on fire!" Mike called back as she got far away.

"Well, looks like we're on our own." Lu shrugged.

"I guess... Hope you find Nani, Lu." Og shrugged back.

"Hope you do too, Og." Lu grabbed her backpack tighter and ran off to find this luau, whatever it was.

Og nodded, then went to the beach as asked of him. He looked around as he had his things with him. He was passing some people out of the airport, then he went up to one woman on a sidewalk who was sweeping with her broom.

"Excuse me?" Og spoke up. "Do you know where the beach is?"

"Oh, you're not from here, are you?" the woman smiled, she then put a flower necklace around him. "Have a lei."

"Um, thanks..." Og smiled sheepishly. "Now, where's the beach?"

"You're on the right track, young man, just go down that block and turn right." the woman pointed ahead.

"Thanks!" Og waved.

"Mahalo."

"I'm sorry?"

The woman chuckled. "That's how we say 'thank you' in Hawaii. Have a good time."

"Mahalo then," Og waved, then went to the beach, remembering his directions mentally as he went down the block to eventually turn right. 

The beach wasn't that crowded, there were few people. Og came on the beach and looked around, calling out Nani's name so she would hear him and meet him, but Nani didn't seem to be there. He kept walking close to the ocean water. A kind of big wave came up, but it didn't cause too much damage as a young girl flopped out from it. She was now on the sand and looked up to the boy.

"Hey, can you help me up?" the girl asked.

Og looked down at her, nearly blushing. "Um, sure..." He took her hand, feeling sweaty instantly and gently pulled her up.

"Thanks..." the girl stood up, soaking her hair. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"No, I'm sorry, I just got here..." Og replied. "Uh, are you Nani?"

"No, I'm not Nani, my name's Lilo," the girl told him. "Nani's my sister."

Og felt slightly relieved. That felt like a good sign. "Where's your sister?"

"Probably at work, sorry, I can't talk right now, I gotta go!" Lilo dashed away from him, grabbing a duffle bag, passing a sunburned man with an ice cream. She then took out a camera, snapped a picture of him, then CONTINUED to run.

"Wait, Lilo!" Og called out to the girl, running after her.

Lilo couldn't hear him though, she just kept running. Og wasn't sure what else to do but to follow the girl. He felt very odd around this girl too, he felt warmer around her, his heart beat would go up. Was he in love? He just kept following her, he mostly needed her to find Nani. 

"Lilo, wait a minute, please!" Og nearly screamed, still chasing after the Hawaiian girl.

Lilo kept running, she seemed to be going toward a small shelter as she slid on her grass skirt, grass bracelets and ankle bracelets and a leaf wreath in her hair. Og kept running as fast as he could and tried to catch his breath as Lilo ran into the back entrance of the small building with the door reading: STAGE ROOM. Og finally caught up, but Lilo ran right past him and shut the door behind her.

"Lilo!" Og gasped, going to the door. He found it was unlocked and helped himself in as he looked around and shut the door behind him.

A song was heard being sang as Lilo came in. There were girls who looked like they were about the age of teenagers and there were girls who were around Lilo and Og's age. There was a girl with poofy red hair and blue glasses, a girl with blonde pigtails, a girl with short brown hair, and a girl with puffy brown hair. 

Og was about to call out to Lilo, but this looked too important to interrupt as Lilo put herself into the dance. Unfortunately, she was still dripping wet because she was just in the ocean. When the dancers finished, they recited a proverb together, then all of the girls, except for Lilo, fell back and hit the stage floor hard. 

"Uh-oh, this looks bad..." Og murmured.

A man came up, Og assumed he was the teacher. "Lilo, why are you all wet?"

"It's Sandwich Day." the girl replied like it were obvious.

The teacher pulled a confused face. Og looked confused too. Was this a Hawaiian custom he didn't know about?

Lilo took a deep breath. "Every Thursday, I feed Pudge the Fish a peanut butter sandwich--"

"Pudge is a fish?" the teacher glanced at Lilo questionably.

Og could somehow relate, when he first became friends with Goat, Miss Pig, and Spiney, he was considered weird. 

"And today we were out of peanut butter," Lilo CONTINUED, making this seem like a fate worse than death. "So, I asked my sister, and she gave me a tuna sandwich! I can't give Pudge tuna!" She then dropped her voice low to a whisper, but Og heard it. "Do you know what tuna is?"

The teacher blinked and hesitated before answering. "Fish?"

"IT'S FISH!" Lilo shrieked. "If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late cuz I had to go to the store, get peanut butter, cuz all we have is... is... STINKIN' TUNA!"

"Lilo," the teacher tried to calm the girl down. "Why is this so important?"

"Pudge controls the weather." Lilo murmured.

The teacher looked really concerned. Two of the older girls exchanged glances with each other. 

"You're crazy..." the red-headed girl scoffed.

Og glared at her, that did it. He then jumped in suddenly and started to beat the girl up, making the other three girls scream and scatter. The teacher tried to settle them all. He removed the boy off from the red-headed girl and the others hid behind him.

"Little boy, what gave you the right to do that?" the teacher demanded.

"She was making fun of Lilo!" Og pointed accusingly to the red-headed girl. 

"What is your name boy?"

"Og."

"Og?" the teacher thought that was a strange name. "I should call your parents..."

"We don't have telephones at home." Og told him.

The teacher blinked, then looked down to the black-haired little girl. "Maybe I should call your sister..."

"No, I'll be good!" Lilo cried out. "I wanna dance... I practiced... I just wanna dance..."

The red-headed girl looked at her arm. "Ew, I think he bit me..."

The three other girls with her recoiled with disgust.

After class, Lilo was now in her red dress with blue sandals and white flowers. 

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble..." Og muttered to her.

Lilo heaved a sigh. "It's okay..."

The four girls got out, dressed in their regular clothes and happily ran out to get to their respective homes.

The teacher came to Lilo and Og, kneeling to their height. "Lilo, I called your sister... She said to wait here. Little boy, don't bite Lilo."

"Yes, sir..." Og gave a nod.

The teacher then went back inside the school. 

Lilo looked over to Og. "Why did you beat Myrtle up?"

Og looked back to her. "Sorry, I can't stand bullies... You looked so helpless, I had to do something..."

"Myrtle's not a bully, she's one of my friends like Yuki, Theresa, and Elena."

"She doesn't really seem like a friend based on how she treats you..."

"No, we're friends, I'll show you." 

"But your teacher said to wait here."

"Come on, this won't take long..."

Lilo and Og went over as the girls were talking and had their dolls out. 

"Does this look infected to you?" Myrtle, the red-headed girl, asked as she stared at her arm.

"Yeah..." the girl named Theresa replied nervously.

The four girls then stopped and turned around to see the two behind them.

"You better not have rabies." Myrtle glared at Og.

"If you have rabies, the dog-catcher's gonna have to cut off your--" Yuki spoke up, before getting interrupted.

"Are you gonna play dolls?" Lilo asked, wanting to play with them.

The four girls looked at her, then hid their dolls behind their backs.

"You don't have a doll." Myrtle snorted to her.

Og snorted back, glaring at her. He really didn't like this Myrtle girl because of how she treated Lilo. He didn't know how to feel about the other three girls though, they just seemed to be mindless followers.

Lilo reached into her duffle bag and took out a handmade doll, it was green with button eyes, a sewn mouth, and a flock of messy, yellow, yarn hair. "This is Scrump," she told her friends, who looked downright horrified. "I made her... But her head is too big... So I pretend bugs laid eggs in her head, and she's upset, because she has a few more days to..." 

Og looked from the doll and saw the four girls left. "Well, I thought it was a nice doll."

Lilo saw her friends left, so she slammed her doll to the ground. "Forget Nani, I'm going home..." she stormed off in a sad and angry huff.

"Lilo, it might be dangerous to go by yourself..." Og picked up Scrump for Lilo, walking with her.

"Ah, I'll be fine, I wander on my own all the time..." Lilo snorted, she then felt the need to get Scrump and saw Og already had her, then took the doll, hugging her. "You wanna come with?"

"That's what I've been meaning to tell you a while, I'm with my cousin and friend to spend a vacation in Hawaii," Og told her. "We were supposed to find your sister, Nani... But, I found you on the beach instead..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Og..." Lilo said as they walked together. "Come on, let's go home. Your friend, cousin, and my sister will catch up."

Og shrugged. "I guess..."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Mike and Lu met up, they couldn't find Nani. However, they did enough wandering and found her at their home.

"Nani!" Mike beamed.

"Mike, is that you?" Nani smiled. "I haven't seen you since you were almost three!"

"Yeah, long time no see," Mike smiled. "This is Lu."

Lu shrugged and smiled friendly.

"Aloha, Lu," Nani smiled back. "Sorry I didn't meet you at the airport... I've been running around crazy lately... Lilo's probably ready to meet you. Wasn't there a third of you?"

"We split up, he took the beach," Lu replied as they walked off. "He's probably lost by now."

"Or he ran into Lilo," Nani scoffed, slightly rolling her eyes. "I love Lilo with all my heart, but she drives me crazy sometimes..."

"Sisters, huh?" Mike chuckled as they walked.

Nani helped Mike and Lu out a bit with how to get around Hawaii and taught them some Hawaiian words. Lu was surprised that Hawaii had a different language since she and Mike spoke English. They finally came up to the school.

"This is where Lilo goes," Nani told the girls. "She wants to be a hula dancer like our mother was."

"Are there any openings?" Lu wondered, seeming actually eager to give hula dancing a try.

"I'm not sure, maybe we could ask-" Nani shrugged, then saw the front steps and door were empty. "Lilo? Lilo!"

"Lilo?" Mike looked into the window.

"Anyone there?" Lu looked under a small boulder.

"Oh, man..." Nani muttered. "Run, girls... This could be serious..."

Lu and Mike ran with Nani. When they were heading back to the house, a car was pulling up and nearly ran them all over.

"HEY!" Mike snapped.

"Watch where you're goin'!" Nani barked, kicking the front part of the car. "Stupid Head!" She kept running.

Lu looked scared as she saw a man in a black suit and sunglasses in the car, then ran off with Mike and Nani.

"You think your sister's gonna be okay, Nani?" Lu asked as she kept running.

"She better be..." Nani nearly snarled.

Soon enough, they were at the front door of the Pelekai house.

"What about Og?" Lu asked.

"We'll worry about him later." Mike replied.

Nani rushed to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Lilo, open the door, Lilo!"

"Go 'way..." Lilo's voice was heard behind the door.

Nani then got on her hands and knees and looked into the house to get Lilo to unlock the door. Mike and Lu exchanged glances. What could they do?

"Lilo, we don't have time for this," Nani said as she found her younger sister lying on the floor with a record player and a boy she didn't know. "And get that strange boy out of the house!"

"Strange boy?" Mike and Lu looked to each other, they then looked through the blinded windows and tried to figure out who the strange boy was, but couldn't see.

Mike took a turn through the dog door. "Hey, kid!"

Lilo looked over to her, then looked right back, staring at the ceiling. "Leave me alone to die..."

Mike sighed, she didn't like the sound of this. "Listen, kid, life is tough, but sometimes, you just gotta go with it."

"Mike has a point..." Og nodded in agreement.

Lilo tuned them all out, turning up the volume of her record.

Mike struggled, then got out of the dog door. "No good..."

"Did you find any way to get in?" Lu asked.

Mike looked back to remember. "I think there was a hammer in there..."

Nani put her head back in, then grabbed the hammer that was by the door since Lilo had nailed the door shut. The adult sister was attempting to pull the nails out with the hammer as she was trapped outside and Lilo and Og were inside. The car from earlier was now pulling up.

"M-Mike..." Lu pointed, a little nervous.

Mike looked over. "That's the car we saw earlier..."

"Nani!" Mike and Lu then gasped.

The man from the car left the car and came up to the steps of the house and went to the front door as Nani was still trapped in.

"I'm gonna stuff you in a blender, hit puree, and bake you into a pie for the social worker," Nani threatened. "And when he says 'Hmm, this is delicious, what's your secret?', and I'll say-"

The man hit Nani's leg, which made the woman slide out and look slightly fearful of the man.

Nani then had a calm and peaceful face as she slowly got up and disposed of the hammer. "Love... And nurturing... Hi, you must be the..."

"The stupid head." the man snarled to her.

Nani's eyes widened, she felt scared now. "Oh, yeah... About that, if I knew who you were I definetly wouldn't have-" She stopped, realizing how bad a person she would sound for that excuse. "I can pay for that..."

"It's a rental," the man replied. "Are you the guardian in question?"

"Yes,... I'm Nani, these are Mike and Lu, they're staying for vacation..." the woman nervously held out her hand to be shook. "Pleased to meet you, Mr..."

The man seemed hesitant, then forced his name out. "Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Lu hid a giggle, then Mike nudged her to be quiet.

"Mr. Bubbles," Nani nodded a little. "That's a strange-"

"Yes, I know," the man cut her off, he must get that a lot. "Are you going to let me in, Nani?"

"Uh, I thought we could sit out here and talk."

The man declined to that. Nani got nervous, then went away from the door with Bubbles, Mike, and Lu following. They were now going behind the house, perhaps to the rather messy backyard that even had a surfboard in view. Nani told them to wait outside for a moment, then went in, and a record scratch was heard.

"Hey!" Lilo whined.

Nani came back in, catching her breath. "So... Lemonade?"

Mike and Lu blinked, but at least they were allowed in the house now, they were in the kitchen and found Og.

"I guess you guys found Nani." Og said to them.

"Yeah," Lu shrugged. "Call it instinct."

"Or a happy accident," Mike added. "You found Nani's sister though."

"Yeah... I-I did..." Og looked away sheepishly at the mention of Lilo.

"Do you often leave your sister home alone?" Bubbles demanded as he looked around the place to see if it was a decent home for a child to live in.

"Oh, no, never," Nani insisted, then found a crayon drawing that Lilo must have made and taped on the fridge, Nani stood over it and crumbled it behind her back. "Except for now... I had to run to the store to get some..."

"What's this?" Lu walked over to the stove.

Nani gasped and rushed over to the broiling pot with thick black smoke clouds evading from it.

"You left the stove on while you were out?" Bubbles glanced at her.

"Low heat!" Nani insisted, then covered the pot, trying to seem calm and good-natured, this was not going well. "Just a simmer... Mmm, it's getting along great..." she removed the pot top, then called out as whatever she was cooking seemed to be ruined now.

"Found that this morning." Lilo seemed to just come into the room now, staring stoicly.

"Hey, you must be Lilo," Mike smiled to the younger girl, going to her. "We're your new friends for the next week or so."

"Lilo, honey face..." Nani greeted her younger sister to meet the social worker. "This is Mr. Bubbles..."

The man held out his giant hand to the little girl. "Nice to meet you."

Lilo tilted her head. "Your knuckles say Cobra..."

"Cobra Bubbles?" Lu raised an eyebrow.

The man got down on one knee to match Lilo's height and not seem too overbearing for her.

"You don't look like a social worker." Lilo looked suspicious of this man in charge of her well-being.

"I'm a special classification." Cobra informed.

"Did you ever kill a guy?" Lu asked.

Cobra looked to her. "We're getting off the subject and this isn't about you," he then looked back to Lilo. "Let's talk about you, are you happy?"

Lilo blinked, then let out a big smile, and frowned instantly again, she then seemed to be making something up as she went along to tell Cobra about her home life. "I'm adjusted. I eat four food groups, and look both ways before crossing the street... And get disciplined?"

Nani gasped then. This was then Mike, Lu, and Og could see that Nani was walking Lilo through in order to look like a suitable older sister. They had to wonder why Nani would be so paranoid? Also, where were Lilo and Nani's parents? Wasn't this their concern?

"Disciplined?" Cobra asked the girl.

"Oh, yeah, she disciplines me real good," Lilo nodded, continuing on. "Sometimes five times a day with bricks."

"Bricks?"

"Uh-huh, in a pillowcase..."

"Okay," Nani held her younger sister. "That's enough sugar for you... Why don't you run along with your new friends, you little cutie?"

"Come on, let's do something in the living room." Mike suggested, taking Lilo's hand and walking with her, Lu, and Og into the new part of the house.

Lilo went to the floor, she took out a book called: PRACTICAL VOO DOO. She then took out a pickle jar that had juice with a few dills in it and seemed to dress up soon with faces on them.

"Are your dolls made out of spoons?" Lu asked as she picked one up.

"My friends," Lilo answered, taking one, then putting them all into the jar. "They were really mean today."

"Lilo, real friends don't make fun of real friends," Og advised. "If you were my friend, I would never make fun of you..."

"Thanks, umm... Og, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Og."

"I guess you two met already?" Lu asked.

"Yes, when we split up and I went to the beach, I found her and followed her to hula school." Og informed, rubbing his arm nervously, he felt like he had been stalking Lilo for this very reason they all agreed on.

Lilo put the spoons into the jar and shook it up rather aggressively. Cobra came over to them and looked questionable about Lilo's habits.

"My friends need to be punished..." Lilo droned, looking up to him and sounded like a kid in a horror movie.

Nani glared at Lilo.

"Call me next time you're left here alone." Cobra handed a calling card to the Hawaiian girl.

Lilo took it, glaring hard into the jar. "Yep."

Cobra went with Nani to the front door. "In case you're wondering, this did not go well," he opened the door, making the nails scatter onto the wooden floor. "You have three days to change my mind." he said to her, shutting the door firmly behind him.

With that, Nani turned sharply to her younger sister with her new friends. Lilo looked worried and let out a scream and started to run away from Nani. The sisters chased each other.

"Should we do something?" Lu asked.

"Sisters fight, it's the Circle of Life." Mike advised. "You two would understand if you had any of your own brothers and sisters... Melissa's sister always drove her crazy."

Lilo and Nani were then in an argument and Lilo stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Nani yelled from the top of her lungs.

"I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!" Lilo yelled back after opening the door and slamming it again.

Nani took a pillow and screamed into it. A little later, she calmed down.

"Nani, is Lilo going to be okay?" Lu asked in concern.

Nani sighed. "She'll be alright... I'm gonna make some pizza, would you guys like some?"

"Of course!" Mike smiled, then went on to explain what a pizza was to Lu and Og, being their exchange friend and it was her job.

"Where are you guys from?" Nani asked, walking to the kitchen to get dinner started for them.

"Lu and Og are from this island that's not even on the map." Mike replied as she sat at the table.

"Yeah, we're Albonquetines," Og explained. "Our founder crashed onto the island hundreds of years ago and we've been there ever since..."

"Can't say I've heard of you guys." Nani looked over her shoulder to the native kids.

"We get that a lot," Lu shrugged. "Mike told us about Hawaii."

"Well, it's a nice vacation spot if you're a tourist."

"Your sister Lilo is an excellent dancer, Nani," Og complimented, he seemed to blush when he said that. "Does she do it often?"

"Yeah..." Nani smiled, slightly chuckling. "Lilo's always wanted to hula dance since I grew out of doing it myself. She practiced and would always try to get in. She has our mother's spirit."

"Do they allow boys in the class?" Og asked, only openly curious.

"Not that often, it's a hula class after all and usually boys just sing the songs or play the bongos for the girls," Nani said as she got a frozen pizza out of the fridge and heated it up. "One of you wanna go up and see if Lilo wants pizza?"

"I dunno..." Mike looked up at the ceiling. "Ya think it's safe?"

Nani shrugged with a sigh. "Might be safer if someone she doesn't really knows goes up..."

"I'll go, guys," Mike told her friends before climbing up the stairs. "Take care of them for me, Nani, and remember to save me a slice."

"Mahalo plenty, Mike." Nani smiled fondly to the girl.

Mike smiled and she went up the steps, knocking on the younger sister's bedroom door.

"Go 'way, Nani..." Lilo moaned.

"It's not Nani, it's me, Mike!" the city tomboy corrected.

Lilo didn't answer for a moment, but she was heard getting off her bed and walking to the door, looking up at the older girl.

"Hey, can I come in?" Mike asked with a smile.

Lilo shrugged, she opened her door further more and allowed Mike inside, but shut the door instantly once Mike was fully inside.


End file.
